A New Endowed
by irishchick919
Summary: When a new girl comes to Bloor's, she shakes things up a little. When she learns of a terrible secret can she and her new frinds help stop the Bloor's from their newest evil plot? Rated T just to be safe. This is my first fanfic...please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Charlie Bone but I **DO** own Kate Jameson.

**_A New Endowed_**

I woke up from a terrible sleep. Well, the cause of that was just last night I found out I would be attending Bloors Academy. That would make anyone have nightmares. As I got up to get dressed the alarm clock screamed, "Get up! Get up!" over and over again. I groaned, it took forever to make it stop. After I stopped it, I continued getting dressed. Finally I put on the purple cape I was required to wear. Because I was a fantastic actress I got accepted into Bloors. They also wanted me for another thing: I was endowed. I was endowed with super speed and healing abilities.

I glanced at my clock. Crap, I had to bolt down breakfast and run to catch the bus for the drama students all under 10 minutes. Hurriedly I grabbed an apple and banana and rushed out the door. My parents had to work extremely early on weekdays so I was forced to do things for myself. My parents were doctors so they had to go to work early.

At the top of the hill, I sat down on the sidewalk to eat my apple and banana. It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining and the sky was speckled with few clouds. After a few minutes a purple bus came into view I threw the banana out in the neatest trash can and stood up. As the doors opened a rush of noise came surging to my ears. The bus was alive with multicolored kids. I looked so out of place. My shoulder length white-blond hair wasn't dyed. I wore only a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt.

As I looked for an empty seat, a girl called to me, "Hey are you the new girl?" I looked over and saw a girl with black and white stripped hair, a gold sequin shirt, and black shiny pants with huge black boots. "Um, yea. I'm Kate."

"I'm Olivia. You're free to sit here if you like."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. The rest of the bus ride passed in non-stop conversation. Olivia talked all about Bloors and the endowed. She said there were now 10 of us. As the bus pulled to a stop outside of Bloors, Olivia warned, "No talking in the halls or else you get detention." "Thanks," I whispered back.

When we went in Olivia guided me around Bloors for the day. When it was time to go outside for a break she introduced me to her friend Emma. "Hey, Emma this is Kate, she's in drama with me and she is endowed. " Emma studied me for a minute then smiled, "Hi, Kate. I'm endowed too. If you need any help just ask me. I'll help you find the King's Room after dinner. That's where the endowed are supposed to do their homework."

"Oh. O.K. Thanks," I replied. The rest of break passed along this way and I found it would good to have these two girls as friends. The rest of the day passed in a blur until dinner came. I sat next to Olivia watching the food get passed along until it came to me. After I had finished I looked for Emma. I found her waiting near her table and wandered over. "Come on. Follow me," she ordered. I did as I was told.

When we reached the King's Room we were the first ones there. We sat next to each other and started whispering when two boys breezed into the room. One was African and had a warm, welcoming smile on his face, "Hi, Emma. Hi, um sorry I don't know your name."

"Hi. I'm Kate Jameson. I'm new here."

"I'm Lysander Sage and this is Tancred Torsson." I knew Tancred, I lived behind the woods in the back of his house. I knew he was a strom bringer. Living behind him, I learned that many times. Tancred sat next to me and Lysander on the other side of him. After the two boys came in, an overweight girl came in. "That's Dorcas Loom," Emma said from the side of me, "And that's Billy and Charlie." "Thanks," I said. The rest of the people filed into the room with Manfred coming last, "Ah, you must be Kate." "Yes," I said as I quickly lowered my gaze from his eyes. Olivia said he could hypnotize people.

"In this room you must do your homework until eight. If you fool around you will get detention," he said. "O.K.," I answered. It was extremely boring to finish your homework before eight, as I found out. Not to worry though, Tancred kept me entertained with a nice cool breeze that came every other page I turned. As it got closer to eight he gave me a note that said, "Tomorrow at break come with me and Sander, I want to show you something." He cast a sideways glance at me and I nodded very slightly. A strong breeze ruffled the room. "Torsson, control yourself, now," Manfred said with authority. But the breeze continued. "Now!" yelled Manfred. The breeze died down a bit and when Manfred saw that this was as good as it was going to get he laid off, still mad. Tancred grinned. After homework was over I followed Emma to our dorms. Olivia was there and had saved two beds. One on either side of her. "Thanks," I said, "Could you guys help me with something?"

"Sure," the two girls said in unison. "Take a look at this. Tancred gave it to me." Emma and Olivia read it over. "Do what he says. It might be worthwhile," Olivia said. "Yea Livvy is right."

"Lights out!" a voice barked from the door. A hand reached over and turned the light off and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up groggy and confused. Then I remembered: I was at Bloors. "Morning," chirped Olivia. "Hi," I said.

"Come on, or we'll miss breakfast," said Emma.

"I'm coming just hold on a sec," I replied. I rummaged around in my bag and found a box. Inside were all my treasured items. Among them was a gold bracelet that my mom gave to me. I took it out and put it on. Then I took out a rubber band and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I put on a striped shirt t-shirt and some jeans with a mini skirt over them. I put on my cape and rushed out with Olivia and Emma straight ahead. I jogged to catch up. "Wait one minute Kate," a voice came from behind me. I froze then turned around. It was Manfred. "There is no running in the halls. I am sure someone has told you the rules. Detention!" he barked.

"What!" I cried outraged, "I was only jogging to catch up. I don't want to get lost in this hellish place and Emma and Olivia are making sure I don't!"

"That's right," said Emma.

"Come on Manfred ease up, she's new here," said Olivia.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you want detention too," said Manfred quietly. Olivia opened her mouth to argue but I cut her off, "It's alright Olivia I got it from here." She kept quiet but never left.

"Too bad. Oh, Kate just look right into my eyes. Come on it won't hurt. "Kate don't!" warned Olivia. Crap, I felt myself look into his eyes and tried desperately to look away. Too late. His eyes were like coals, dark and forbidding. As I felt myself fading from conscience, I saw visions swim before my eyes. A little girl was lying sick in bed, her parents right beside her. "Come on pull through," the father was muttering. "Don't leave us Lucy. Please," the mother cried out. As I peered at the girl lying in bed I saw it was Lucy my older sister. "No!" I cried but no one heard me. As I rushed over that image was replaced by another one. This time it was a funeral. My parents were there and so was I. They were crying and I was too young to understand why. I saw a casket with the name Lucy engraved into it. When I touched the casket another image came. This time I was in a forest, the one behind my house. I was running toward something I couldn't quite see. Then I heard it: a beautiful melody coming from the forest. I was drawn towards it. As I slowed down to a walk, I saw it was coming from a tree. The music changed and a soft, sad tune was being played. It filled you with sorrow to hear it. As I sat down to listen I saw the tree had man-like features. Fingers that could barley be seen, toes that looked like bark, a head that was covered by leaves were among the only body parts visible. As the song ended I saw a brilliant white light then woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

After the light ended I looked around and saw I was in a classroom. I thought it was Math. Olivia was on one side of me and an endowed kid, Charlie was on the other side. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were hypnotized," said Charlie.

"Oh, well I never want to be hypnotized again," I said warily, "Plus I'm wiped."

"It takes a few days to wear off," said Charlie, "I've been hypnotized too."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "So the answer is..." the teacher asked, "Olivia?"

"The answer is... 167," she replied. "Good. By the way there is no talking to each other in my class Olivia," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "No sorry sir," Olivia replied with a smile on her face. The rest of class whirled by in that manner. "Well, I'll see you guys at break," called Charlie as we filled out of class. "Yea see you," called Olivia, as we made our way to the purple cafeteria.

"Uh-oh!" I said fearfully. "What?" Olivia asked with urgency. "Manfred is in drama too. Right?" I said. "Sorry, but yes he is." she replied. I groaned. When we took our seats, Manfred's "friend" Asa, joined our table. "What so you want?" snapped Olivia. "This is the only free seat in the whole cafeteria," Asa said cheekily. I glared at him, then looked down at my food, "Is this what we always have to eat?"

"Yup, disgusting isn't it," replied Olivia. "Look Liv, I don't feel very hungry I'll be waiting outside," I told her in a rush. "Don't worry I'm right behind you," she called as she threw out her food.

When we got outside Olivia told me, "Oh we totally forgot! You have to meet Tancred! Come on!" "Who's Tancred?" I asked confused. Olivia stopped right in her tracks, "What do you mean 'who's Tancred'? You were talking to him yesterday, remember when he gave you the note?" I must have looked more confused because she dragged me to where the two boys were standing. It was over by the ruin.

"Hey guys," Olivia called. "Hi Olivia. Hey Kate." I was still really confused. "Um, Hi?" I tried. "So Kate, this is-" started Tancred, but I cut him off, "Who the heck are you?" "Yea, very funny," said Tancred. "No Tanc, she honestly doesn't know who you are or who Sander is," said Olivia. I shot her a grateful smile.

"Olivia, we met her just yesterday," Lysander put in, "It can't be that hard to forget us. Anyway Tancred is her neighbor, she should know."

"Look, guys. She was hypnotized," Olivia finally managed to get out.

"Oh, well that changes things," said Tancred awkwardly. "Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. I had just taken a trip down memory lane. It sort of came back to me: we were in the King's Room, I received a note, I said yes, and that's where it ended.

"Oh," I said very quietly. Only Lysander heard me, "What is it?" "I think I sort of remember. I remember saying yes and... Oh crap. I have detention," I said.

"You got detention on your first day? What did you do?" asked Lysander. "I was only jogging," I said. "Oh. The Bloor's must really hate you," Tancred put in, "do they know your endowment?"

"No, I don't think so," I said thoughtfully.

"Don't let them; they'll provoke you until you do. Just watch your back," Lysander warned. I nodded still trying to remember something. I remembered the tree very vividly; I just couldn't remember where I had seen it before.

"So as I was saying earlier, this is-" Tancred started, but was once again interrupted by the bell. "Ugh!" he exclaimed and stormed off with an angry breeze whipping around him. As we went into the hall, I ducked behind Manfred to avoid further trouble. The day went on until it was once again night. That night I puzzled over where I had seen that tree. For hours I wondered until late in the night when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur until Saturday came. As I stood in the hall and watched as all the kids file out I noticed Manfred go into the music arch. I fought a battle between curiosity and fear of getting in trouble again. My curiosity won out.

I snuck after him doing my best to be quiet. When he got to the music tower he went into the Bloor's section of the castle. I waited until he shut the doors and then chose to continue. When I entered, I found myself in a dimly lit corridor with a musty carpet that made no noise when I walked on it. I saw a door off to the right and peered in.

What I saw was appalling. A sunken old man sat in a wheelchair by the fire. He appeared to be talking to a man in the room. As my eyes adjusted to the fire light I saw it was Manfred. "So, the girl is the one," the man in the wheelchair was talking to Manfred. "What girl?" Manfred asked.

"The Kate girl, the girl," the man in the wheelchair wheezed, "She really is the one."

Manfred looked confused so the old man explained, "She thinks she knows her endowments! But, how much does she know?" A look of comprehension came across Manfred's face. The old man crackled and Manfred joined in. I backed away slowly my head in turmoil. What was all this crap about "the one"?

Being confused as I was, I backed right into a piece of armor. "Crap!" I said aloud as the armor tumbled apart. Manfred looked out into the hall and saw the armor then me. "Ugh," he cried outraged. He made a grab for me, but I was too quick. I dodged it then started to build up momentum. Finally I reached a good enough speed and flew past Manfred.

This time he lunged for my feet and I tripped and fell. I stumbled a few feet then got up again. This time Manfred used a different technique. When he grabbed my arms they felt like they were on fire.

He brought me to the room with the old man. It was sweltering. I started panting. Manfred let go of me and I looked at my arms. Where Manfred put his arms on me it was red and blistered and stung like heck. I put my right hand on my left arm and used my healing ability to heal it, only it didn't heal. Frantic I tried the same thing with my other arm.

No luck. The old man turned to me and crackled again. When he was finished he grinned a toothless smile and said, "Manfred take her to the ruin. Let her get a taste of what trouble makers do when they cause trouble!"

Manfred grabbed me by the arms again and the pain increased more. I winced and he merely smiled. He took a blind fold out of his pocket and tied it around my eyes. He dragged me around the castle until we got out into the field. I knew we were entering the ruin when I smelled the musty smell and it was dead quiet, not one leaf stirred.

He dragged me down one stairway, up another until I gave up trying to memorize the route. After half an hour he stopped and bent down to tie my hands. I unclenched my teeth, for the pain on my arms subsided, as I heard Manfred walk away.

, I thought, 


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there for a few moments panting like I just ran a race, which I guess, I kind of did. The rope that tied my hands dug into my skin and I grimaced. I wondered about how I was going to get out of this mess. I tried to stand up but managed a few scrapes. I came up with an idea: maybe I could cut the rope with something. I groped around for a few minutes until I found a rock that seemed sharp enough to cut the rope. I used my fingers to move the rock up and down against the rope. I heard a little snap and froze.

A heavy breathing came from behind me. I started to panic. Shoot, I didn't know what time it was. I look-felt for the rock I dropped and found it. I quickly tried to cut the rope. As I did the heavy breathing came from a few feet away. I cut the rope even quicker. "Aha!" I exclaimed. The rope was cut. I tore off the blindfold and threw it on the ground. I looked around expecting to see the beast. Olivia told me a beast roamed the ruin at night.

Instead I saw a...thing. I was too far away to see it. I stopped panting and kept looking at the thing. I stole a glance at my wrists and saw they were all red and raw. I used my healing abilities to heal my wrists and they healed. My skin looked good as new. I puzzled over that for a minute. Why couldn't I heal my arms when I could heal my wrists? I tried to heal my arms again, but couldn't. I shook my head then looked at the thing again. It hadn't moved.

I wondered what I should do, then decided to take a look around. It was eerily quiet and it spooked me, especially that thing that seemed to watch my every move. I turned my back to it then turned around again as images of the thing attacking me surfaced. I looked behind me really quick and saw I was in a courtyard with three archways. I turned back around and saw the thing had gone. I panicked and did a 360 degree turn. It was no where in sight. _Great, _I thought,

I shuddered and quickly put that thought out of my head. I walked slowly turning every now and then until I reached the place where the thing was earlier. I saw it a few feet away and saw it wasn't a thing. It was a horse. A shining, white horse. When it looked at me, right in the eye, I saw a terrible sadness, unlike any other. The fear I had before instantly vanished and I felt at peace.

The horse whipped its head and snorted; I jumped a little then relaxed again. I looked to see if anyone was watching then realizing how stupid that was I stopped. I looked over at the horse and wondered once again what I should do now. The horse looked at me and I knew what I had to do. I jumped up on the horse's back and it took me for a ride. It was a peaceful, mournful ride. The only sounds were the horse's breathing and the sounds of its hooves pounding against the ground.

When it seemed we got to our destination the horse slowed down. I looked around and saw we were in a room. There was a mosaic of a shield on the floor. On the shield was a sun that seemed to give off its own light. Right above the middle of the sun there was a skylight. It looked about nine. Wow, it was really early. I got out of Bloor's in a few hours. That thought cheered me a little as I focused on the only other thing in the room.

It turned out the thing was a tree. Out of now where music sounded and as I looked closer I saw the tree was on fire. I got off the horse and over to where the tree was. If there was a something sadder than the horse it was the tree. The tree had red blood that streamed down its side. The music that played was sad enough to penetrate the soul. I went and sat next to the tree taking it all in. Then I just closed my eyes and fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep without any dreams.

When I awoke the tree and horse were gone. I looked around groggily and it all came back: the old man in the chair, Manfred putting me in the ruin, the horse, and the sad tree. I looked up at the skylight and it looked past noon. _Crap_, I thought, _mum must be at the castle ready to pick me up._ I picked myself up and looked around for a way out. I found a hole in the wall and climbed through it. After many times of retracing and going in circles I came to the beginning of the ruin. I went across the yard to the castle only to find it was locked.

I knocked and knocked for a good ten minutes until Mr. Weedon came and let me in. He led me to the hall and told me to get my things. After I had gotten my things I went back into the hall and saw Manfred sitting solemnly with my older twin brothers looking awkward and uncomfortable. As I entered the hall all three of them looked to me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

My brothers whisked me out the door and I jumped for joy at the sight of being outside the castle. Both of my brothers laughed and I grinned. All of a sudden my stomach growled and I asked, "Hey, Charlie, can we get something to eat? I could eat a horse!" I frowned for a minute then said, "I meant I could eat a cow." The younger twin, Kyle shook his head, "Jeez, you have a bigger appetite than before you came here." I merrily laughed and hopped in the car.

Charlie and Kyle are three years older than me and are the funniest people I have ever met. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you- I have a huge family. There are ten kids including me, there used to be eleven but when Lucy died it went to ten. Lucy was two years older than me and was powerfully endowed, which was how she died, but more on that later. The oldest is Danny and he is nineteen. The next oldest is Grace and she is seventeen, then comes the twins, they are sixteen. After the twins comes fourteen year old Aiden, then me. After me, ten year old Brandon comes into the picture. The last three are: Tommy who is nine, Jake who is seven, and Jack who is five. It turns out that the twins were the only ones free this Saturday so they picked me up. On top of it all the twins and Aiden are also endowed, only the Bloor's don't know.

We went down near the cathedral and found a place to eat. It was called the Pet's Cafe. Charlie had brought along three of the family dogs: Fly, Max, and Karee. I looked puzzled so Charlie explained, "You need a pet to enter here." "Oh, thanks," I replied. We entered to a blur of sound and sight. It seemed that at least one of every animal in the city had come here. It turned out that every animal made noise.

As we looked for a place to sit, our dogs had to bark at every animal they saw. To top it all off Max, who is a complete idiot, knocked over a table whose owner had about fourteen mice. That brought out the owner and he had to straighten everything out. The owner was very nice and told us not to worry. His name was Mr. Onimous. When I told him who I was a curious glint came into his eye but disappeared as quickly as it had came. I frowned and brushed it off.

When we continued to look for a table I heard someone call, "Kate, over here!" I looked to my right and I saw familiar people: Charlie, Olivia, Emma, Tancred, Lysander, and a sandy haired boy I've never met. I shook my head and smiled, "Charlie and Kyle meet my friends." As I introduced everyone I stopped at the sandy haired boy. "Sorry, don't know who you are," I apologized.

"I'm Gabriel and I'm also endowed," replied Gabriel. I nodded then spoke to my brother Charlie, "I'm going to get something to eat at the counter." After stealing a glance at Max I said, "And something for Max." As I walked to the counter Olivia caught up with me. That's extremely hard to do in this Cafe and she had heels on. "Hey," she started, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked as I was picking out food. I was looking at all the food and couldn't decide what was safe for people to eat. "Well," Olivia said dramatically, "Your brothers are so cute!" I dropped the plate I was carrying and choked on the food that was stuffed in my mouth. As Olivia thumped me on the back I started to breathe again. And once I could breathe I started to laugh, but stopped when I saw Olivia's face.

Bending down to pick up the plate I called, "Are you serious, Liv?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. You have two identical twin brothers that are cute," she put in, "I mean look." I did as she said as saw she was sort of right. I mean they had black curly hair and were both really tan. Plus Kyle had blue eyes and Charlie had green. That was one of the ways we could tell them apart. "Olivia they're sixteen," I said, "And you're thirteen- that's three years apart." Olivia rolled her eyes then sighed, "I guess you're right, but that doesn't give me any reason not to like them."

I shook my head and walked back to the table carrying a huge plate of food. As Kyle reached over to grab something I yelled at him, "Go get your own food!" He pretended to be offended and said, "Well then, if my own flesh and blood won't even give me food, then I'd hate to find myself in a worse situation. I mean imagine if I was dying and I needed blood, would you say, 'No go and get your own blood off the floor.' You disgust me and to think, I would have given you my slice of pie tonight." With that he walked up to the counter.

By now everyone was cracking up and I was smiling. "He thinks he is so funny that Kyle," Charlie muttered shaking his head. I looked at him then he started laughing too. When Kyle came back he bowed while no one was clapping. I sighed and me and Charlie exchanged looks, after we were done eating it was time to talk. "So how was detention?" Lysander called from across the table.

I frowned and couldn't decide weather I should tell him or not. In the end I decided to tell him and everyone else. I explained all about the old man and how I was "the one", I told them about the ruin and the horse, and all about the tree. When I was done I asked anyone if they had seen the tree before. To my surprise even the twins claimed they had seen it. I told them I had seen it too only I couldn't remember where. Charlie (not my brother) helped out there, "When I was hypnotized I saw images too, things about my past, things that frightened me." I nodded that made sense all until the tree part.

I asked Charlie about that and he was puzzled too. Anyway as we got up to leave Tancred pulled me over to the side for a minute. "Are you okay about the whole tree thing, you seemed kind of out of it when you were talking about it," Tancred said. "Yea. Yea, I'm fine. It was just so weird and I liked it so much. It was an incredible feeling," I said, "I'm more worried about being "the one", but whatever I have a lot of thinking to do this half weekend."

"Okay, good. If you want help just come over I"ll be home all day tomorrow." he said. I nodded. He nodded too and walked back to the table. I said my good byes and walked out side with the twins, with Max knocking over, yet another table.

I shook my head and kept going. Once we were back in the car the twins teased me about Tancred pulling me over to talk to him. I was used to being taunted by my brothers so I stayed quiet. When we got to the house it was alive with people so I went up to my room and crashed on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of a noisy house. I groaned and looked at the clock. It read 3:30. I sat up and looked around my room. It was messy. Clothes were everywhere, jewelry was tossed willy-nilly on the dresser, Max's dog bed was littered with crumbs, and my closet was crammed to the point where things were flooding out. A knock sounded on my door and without waiting for an answer Aiden walked in, "Hey. How was the freak show?"

Starting to pick up some clothes I answered, "Alright, I guess. I mean the kids are nice and so are some of the teachers, but Dr. Bloor wants control and a lot of it." Aiden nodded. He was an extremely handsome guy. He had thick black hair that could be tamed, eyes that seemed gold but were really brown, a nose that fit his face, and a melodic voice. "You are so lucky not to be going there," I added. He just shrugged. I finished picking the clothes off the floor and sat down on the bed next to Aiden.

Aiden was endowed with telepathy; he got that from my mom. I got mine from my dad. The twins each have a different one. Kyle has telepathy and Charlie has superspeed and healing. Rousing me from my thoughts was a grumble. "Jeez Kate, you still have a huge appetite," Aiden said shaking his head. We both walked downstairs and rummaged around for something to eat. Jack walked into the room, "Aiden, I'm hungry." Aiden made a big bowl of macaroni and all three of us shared it.

When we were finished Brandon and Jake came charging through the kitchen nearly knocking Jack right out of his chair. "Hey, wait for me," Jack called. The three boys went flying out the door as Danny walked though it at the same time and all four of them went down in a heap. Danny got up and yelled at them in a playful manner then walked through the door muttering to himself. Then he noticed me and Aiden sitting at the table, "Hey, Kate. How was school?"

"Alright I guess." He merrily laughed. "Tommy!" a voice screamed from the living room, "Get over here!" Tommy came charging down the stairs mumbling something that sounded like, "What did I do now?" We all followed Tommy into the living room. "Look! Clean this up now!" Mud was all over the floor and sofa. I raised my eyebrows, "What makes you think Tommy did that. Are you sure it wasn't Kyle?" Grace ignored that and continued trying to pick the mud up. "It's no big deal you know, especially if it's one of your stuck up, ugly 'friends' who aren't really your friends, they just like you because they think Charlie and Kyle are hot," I said casually. Grace lunged but never got to me because Danny stepped in between us.

"Grace calm down, it's just mud and don't listen to Kate, you decide who your friends are, not Kate," Danny said trying to calm her down. "My friend will be here at any minute and she already thinks were a bunch of slobs, this will send her over the edge," Grace said breathing deeply, still glaring at me. "Maybe you shouldn't be friends with her," I put in. Grace looked ready to lunge at me again, "For your information she just happens to be the most popular girl in the whole school, she could say anything about me and the whole school would believe it." I backed off and anyway me and Grace don't get along that well as you can see. "Look I'll just get Kyle to clean it off," Tommy offered.

"You know, I'm right here," Aiden said. He furrowed his brow in consecration. The mud came off the sofa first and then the mud on the floor came after it and formed a ball. Tommy opened the window to the right of me and Aiden threw the mud out the window. At that minute the doorbell rang. "Oh my God! That's her!" Grace ran to the door. "Can I go now?" Tommy asked. Danny nodded. He always seemed frazzled when one of us used our endowments. Tommy turned and went to the back where the other boys were playing.

Grace came back into the room grumbling, "Kate you have guests." I went to the door with Aiden right at my heels. "Hi," Lysander and Tancred said in unison. I smiled, "Hey, guys. Come in." Me and Aiden stepped back and let the two boys enter. Jack, Brandon, Jake, and Tommy chose that moment to charge through the living room getting it muddy once again. Grace screamed and started to cry in frustration, while Danny yelled the boys, Aiden was called over to get rid of the mud, the twins came thundering down the stairs wondering what all the fuss was, and the doorbell rang again.

Everyone froze. "I'll get it," I offered. I opened the door and Grace's friend came breezing through. She looked around and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Aiden dropped the mud he was levitating and it had gotten all over Danny, the four boys were covered in head to toe with mud, Grace's make-up was smudged from crying and that gave her an ugly appearance, I was a mess after just waking up from my nap and the twins weren't wearing shirts.

She glanced at the twins twice and smiled, "Hi. I'm Ashley." Kyle shook her hand and Charlie nodded. "I'm going to leave now. Come on guys," I said and breezed through everyone and went upstairs to my room. "Sorry it's such a mess," I called over my shoulder. "Hey, this is nothing compared to what my room looks like after a storm," Tancred said shaking his head. When we were all settled in my room Aiden came in and I introduced him to Tancred and Lysander.

Tancred looked from me to Aiden and back to me again. "Whatever you need to say to me you can say to Aiden," I said looking at him right in the eye. _God, those eyes were to die for I could look in those for hours_, was the thought that just ran through my head. I shook my head and felt my face go hot, _where did that come from?_ I looked at Aiden and he smirked. I glared at him and continued listening to Tancred, "So, anyway, long story short, is this yours?" As he put in my hand a gold ring I blushed again and heard Aiden stuffing his fist in his mouth trying to stifle his laughter.

I took the ring and studied it. It read, "Amare sempre..." _Love always. _"Aiden look at what this says," I said as I passed the ring to Aiden. He studied it and looked confused, "What does 'Amare sempre' mean?" "In Italian it means love always," I told him quietly. "But wasn't that..." I nodded.

"Is it yours?" Tancred asked. "What does 'love always' have to do with this ring?" Lysander asked confused.

"It's sort of mine," I answered and stole a look at Aiden, he nodded very slightly. "Our sister Lucy had a...problem. That problem became very fatal when she lost control," I continued, "This ring was made to help her control her problem. It was enchanted with a powerful spell that protected her from herself. The Italian words were a symbol of that enchantment. One day Lucy grew over confident and decided to take off the ring and see what happened. For most of the day she was fine and very happy for the ring made her feel restricted. Anyway, towards the end of the day Lucy grew more remote and didn't talk to anyone. She decided to go for a walk by herself. She never came back. We had search parties for months. On the first day of the fifth month someone found her body. There was a print of a ring on her left ring finger with those words etched into her skin," I finished.

Lysander issued a low whistle, "So you have no clue how she went?" Aiden shook his head. Tancred remained silent looking at me. I pretended I didn't know and Aiden smirked, again. "Let's go for a walk, I want to show you all a special... place," I said and walked out the door.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is not as eventful, and sorry I haven't updated in awhile it's been pretty hectic. Anyway the next chapter will be better! -irishchick919


End file.
